repomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Advance Screening Attendance
This page is to confirm attendance of hunters at the nationwide advance screenings of Repo Men, as posted here: http://www.wiredinsider.com/repomen/?p=1194. There will be information pertinent to the hunt shown during ONE screening, so we need eyes in every market! Please mark yourself under the screening you selected when e-mailing UniversalPictures.RSVP1@nbcuni.com. This is NOT the official RSVP list, just a way for us to know where we have people searching for this intel. Keep in mind that only the first five hunters to sign up in each market will be able to attend. 3/15 screenings Boston MA * Regal Fenway * 201 Brookline Ave Orlando FL * AMC Altamonte Mall 18 * 433 E. Altamonte Dr. 3/16 screenings Atlanta GA * Regal Atlantic Station * 261 19th Street NW Ste.1250 Austin TX * Galaxy Highland 10 * 6700 Middle Fiskville Rd Baltimore MD * AMC White Marsh * 8141 Honeygo Blvd. *Moongoddess Charlotte NC * Regal Phillips Place * 6911 Phillips Place Ct. Chicago IL * AMC River East * 322 E Illinois St *PaulzLawlz *KvRepo Cincinnati OH * Showcase Milford * 500 Rivers Edge Drive * @pbemaddy - Rich Reder * Mescad * brandonac Cleveland OH * Richmond Town Square * 631 Richmond Road Dallas TX * Studio Movie Grill – Dallas * 11170 N. Central Expressway @the_real_tony Denver CO * Regal UA Pavilions * 500 16th St. Suite 310 @accessblack Detroit MI * AMC Star Southfield * 25333 W 12 Mile Road Houston TX * Regal Edwards Marqe Cinema * 7600 Katy Freeway Indianapolis IN * AMC Castleton Square * 6020 E. 82nd St. *BiggKat77 Kansas City MO * AMC Town Center * 11701 Nall Ave. Las Vegas NV * Brenden Palms * 4321 W. Flamingo Rd. @JoeDeveloper Miami FL * Regal South Beach * 1120 Lincoln Road Milwaukee WI * Marcus Majestic Ultrascreen Cinema * 770 North Springdale Rd Minneapolis MN * AMC Rosedale 14 * 850 Rosedale Center New Orleans LA * AMC Elmwood Palace * 1200 Elmwood Park Blvd. Norfolk VA * Regal MacArthur Center Stadium * 300 Monticello Ave. Suite 330 *evil_j3sus Philadelphia PA * Ritz Five * 214 Walnut Street *Leviathant *Op3675 Phoenix AZ * Harkins Tempe Marketplace * 2000 E. Rio Salado Pkwy imagleekygirl Pittsburgh PA * Carmike Galleria 6 * 1500 Washington Road *PburghAbsurd (E_Phoenix) *frontrowcenter5 (can't make it... go get that clue, Absurd!) Portland OR * Regal Lloyd Mall * 2320 Lloyd Center Mall Raleigh-Durham NC * Regal North Hills * 4150 Main @ North Hills St. Sacramento CA * Century Stadium 14 * 1590 Ethan Way Urrg (Made it!) Salt Lake City UT * Megaplex Gateway * 165 S. Rio Grande *Kokob San Antonio TX * Santikos Silverado * 11505 W. Loop 1604 @ Bandera San Diego CA * Regal Edwards Mira Mesa * 10733 Westview Parkway San Francisco CA * AMC Van Ness 14 * 1000 Van Ness *kylethehobo *jtw78 *@Kiara004 (YukiNoKiara) Seattle WA * Regal Meridian 16 * 1501 7th Ave. *portaplaya *kmkc St. Louis MO * Wehrenberg Des Peres 14 Cine * 12701 Manchester Rd. Tampa FL * Regal Citrus Park Stadium 20 * 7999 Citrus Park Town Center Mall Washington DC * AMC Mazza Gallerie * 5300 Wisconsin Ave. NW *Geneva Conventional West Palm Beach FL * Muvico Pompano 18 * 2315 N. Federal Highway 3/18 screenings 'Hartford CT * AMC Plainville * 220 New Britain Road' Honolulu HI * Regal Dole Cannery * 735 Iwilei Road Los Angeles, CA * The Landmark * 10850 West Pico Blvd *Paula *fslfrk (requested Irvine screening as backup) New York NY * Regal E-Walk * 247 W 42nd Street Orange County CA * Irvine Spectrum 21 * 65 Fortune